To be free
by inuyasha daydreamer22
Summary: 24 year old kagome is forced to buy a slave by her mother.inuyasha a slave sense the age of 6. both with pasts they wish to forget. both wanting to set the other free of their pain. can love blossom or will past repaet itsself.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **OK PPL I AM KINDA NEW AT THIS WRITING STORIES THING I HAD A STORY I WAS ORIGINALY WRITING BUT AM DISCONTINUING IT CONSIDERING I HAVENT TOUCHED IT IN A COUPLE OF YRS. I AM OPEN TO FLAMES. THERE WILL BE LEMONS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY SO IF YA DONT LIKE LEMONS DO NOT READ AND THERE WILL BE KIKYO BASHING. I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE ON THE SHORT SIDE. **WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY NEW STORY! REVIEW ENVRY ONE! OH I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS IN ORDER TO LOAD UP ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! :( :( :(  
**

In this time demons are used a sslaves. I am one of them, caught at the age of 6 I have spent more then 300 yrs in slavery.i am a desired slave or a sex slave. Used as a toy of pleasure for men and women .

If I dsobey I am beaten. If I run I am beaten. If I defend myself I am killed. I am a special breed not many are seen…I am a inu hanyou.

kagome stared at the slave courters fear and agziety creeping up into her chest. ' why do I have to buy a slave. I cant belive mom is making me buy one she knows how I feel about it.'

"mam are you here to purchase a slave?" asked a young woman.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at the woman,"ah ya I am…ive never bought one before." She stuttered out.

"that is quite alreight miss. I will show you the main hall you may walk through to view the slaves. They are chained and confined into individual cells their information is clipped to the front of their cells feel free to read it. Oh yes the slaves with the colars are not permitted to speak. They are the foul ,mouthed that hall is where you will find them when you find a slave you want simply take down their information and bring it to me and we will being the paper work." The woman turned and walked back to her desk.

Kagome looked down the hall and mentally cringed at what she was about to see."well here it goes."she said to herself.

Kagome noticed the cells towards the front held children who looked as thow they couldn't be any older then 6 or 7. She saw a couple of the children shrinked as far back into the corners as their chains would allow them some were angered ans were attempting to break the chains.

The middle cells held the women demoness who seemed to be even more timmid then the children their faces full of tears and streak with dirt.

The last of the cells were for the male demons they were the most angry of them all. Their eyes full of rage and anger. The looks that they gave her made her heart ache and her head snip like they were trying to put a spell on her.

None of the demons seemed to want anything to do with her. And none were catching her eye. They were dirty and caked in feces making them smell disgusting. Kagome immediately stopped walking and put her hands up to her mouth at the thought =s she was having. Digusted with herself she turned to walk out of the slave courters but paused when she heard a strangled painful cry.

Wondering where this pitiful sound came from she turned back around and began walking down the hallway agin but farther towards the back where a single solitary cell was located she stopped in front of it and almost fell to her knees at the sight.

In the back of the cell was a demon with what seemed like white hair that was dirtied to almost the color of dirt. His chest was bare but was covered in scras and old caked on blood. His hands were chaiund out to the side of him exposing every muscle of his torso. His feet look like he had walked through glass and his eyes. His eyes were golden in color and angry so angry that kagome almost turned and fled away from him.

Daring to take her gaze from the demon she grabbed his information and began to read:

**SLAVE NUMBER 23470 **

**SEX: MALE **

**RACE: INU HANYOU**

**BODY TYPE:LEAN**

**EYE COLOR: GOLDEN**

**HISTORY: CAPTURED AT AGE 6. FAMILY KILLED UPON CAPTURE.  
**

**TYPE OF SLAVE: PLEASURE  
**

**LAST KNOWN MASTERS: NARAKU ONIMGUMO, KIKYO KURASAKI  
**

**ALL OTHER RECORDS OF OWNERS HAVE BEEN LOST**

**ABILITIES: EXTREME HEARING, GREAT STRENGTH, EXTREME SPEAD, UNKOWN DEMON ATTACKS**

**PAST ATTACKS ON HUMANS: MANY DETAILS UNKNOWN OF REASON WHY. ALL HUMANS WERE LEFT INMOBILE MISSING LIMBS AND DEEP LASERATIONS. NO FATALITIES**

**PRECATIONS TAKEN TO PREVENT FURTHER ATTACKS: COLLAR TO PREVENT VOCALIZATION-UNABLE TO BE REMOVED, AND SUBUGATION NECKLACE**

Kagome finished reading the information astounded at his past descrepentries. She gripped the paprs firmly in her hand. " I know you can hear me." She said as she saw his ears twitch towards her. " If you will let me…allow me to help you." She said to him in a kind tone.

The demon looked up at her with confusion in his eyes, "FUC…." His words were cut short as he screamed a silent scream as a red light came from the collar and cut into his throught.

Kagome gasped "don't! don't speak please! Ill get you outta here." She pleaded with him as she turned and ran down the hall. When she reached the desk she slammed the papers down on the desk"this is the one I want do not try to talk me out of it draw up the papers immediately."she commanded the woman who immediately began her task


	2. Chapter 2

**OK SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER MY INTERNET HAS BEEN ACTING UP. OK WELL I GOT MY REVIEWS THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT I THINK I AM GOING TO ABOLISH MY REVIEW LAW OF 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I REPOST (ITS ALMOST TOO LONG FOR ME TOO WAIT!) OK WELL HERE IT GOES CHAPTER 2! ENJOY!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...*TEAR***

Kagome pulled up into her driveway gripping the steering wheel for dear life. She looked into her rearview mirror and saw the box truck that transports the slaves to their new homes pull up behind her. "I can't turn back now" she told herself as she opened her car door and stepped out.

"Where would you like me to take the beast ma'am?" asked the driver as he opened up the trucks back door.

"You can follow me and I will show you where to put him." She told the man in a calm voice hoping it would mask the nervousness she felt throughout her body.

"Yes ma'am." The man said as he yanked Inuyasha out of the truck causing him to fall to his knees with a grunt.

Kagome turned to the man with an angry scowl on her face, "Do not harm him any further." She snapped.

The man apologized and followed Kagome into her home and up a flight of stairs." You can leave him in the room on the right. Oh that's right what is his name?" She asked.

"Well the slave trainers call him Inuyasha." He told her.

"Ok thank you." She said in a flat tone as she turned and walked back down stairs.

**INUYASHAS P.O.V**

After the man left I allowed myself to take a look around. I stood in the middle of a room with a bed fit for a king with red satin covers draped across it; the curtains were red as well and seemed to be made of the same material. The carpet felt incredible under my scared and bruised feet taking a bit of my pain away. I felt as though I was dirtying the room with my unhealthy presence as though the carpet beneath my feet was screaming in agony at having me touch it. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have been allowed into this home. Never have I been allowed to enter the dwelling of my masters, they always came to me and had me calm their desires in a shack designed for pleasure.

"Um…excuse me…" I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts when I heard my new master speak to me in a calm tone. I turned to her and lifted my lip in a snarl ready to growl when the collar around my neck pulsed making me remember my place. I bowed my head in submission.

"Please don't do that…I know you're not happy here. I mean why should you be happy look what you have to go through. I told my mom I didn't want a slave. Oh sorry am i rambling?" she said in a very nervous tone.

"Well come on let's get you cleaned up, the restroom is right there and I have a pair of clothes for you to wear." She told me as she pointed to the door on my right that lead from the room I was in. I stared at her with a blank expression on my face. Was she dense? Slaves don't clean themselves in a bathroom they use a hose and cold water.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" she mused as she waived her hand in front of my face invading my personal space. I let out a threatening growl and immediately regretted it as the collar around my neck came to life and sliced at my throat once again.

**REGULAR P.O.V**

Kagome gasped as she saw the collar come too life at the growl that came from his mouth." OH! Please don't do that! I don't want you hurt anymore. Just be quite till I can find a way to get it off you." She begged to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with a disbelieving look.' Why would she want to help me? I'm worthless'

"Can you...um...well you know get yourself clean or do you need help?" she asked trying to change the subject at hand when she saw the untrusting look on his face. He just stood there and stared at her." Ok well you know what I guess I have no choice but to help you since you aren't telling me anything. I mean I know you can't talk but come on shake your heard yes or no damn it." She snapped out as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Inuyasha watched as she dragged him along behind her.' What is she doing? She's touching me without wanting me too rutt with her? What's wrong with her?'

"Well are you going to get in the water or just stand there looking stupid?" she asked in an irritated voice with her hands on hers hips. "I hope you know that you are dirty and if you want to stay in that room you were just in you're going to have to get in the tub and get clean."

Inuyashas' eyes widened at that statement,' Stay in that room? What?' he looked at her with a questioning stare.

Kagome's face immediately softened at his confused expression, "you've never stayed in an actual room before?"

'No 'he said as he shook his head indicating she was right.

"Oh. Well you will come to realize I'm not going to be like the rest of your owners. To tell you the truth I never really wanted a slave I've always been against it. But my mother made me. So I decided I could at least help one of you guys out and make your life less miserable.." Kagome's suddenly started waiving her hands in front of her face in panic. "OH! No I didn't mean that your life was miserable. What I meant was that I wanted to make your life more valuable! AH! I didn't mean that either! I meant that..." Kagome's rambling was stopped when a hand covered her mouth.

Inuyasha stood there and listened to her aimless chatter when he finally became annoyed and boldly took his hand and laid it over her mouth in hopes of getting her to shut up. When his plan had worked he slipped his hand away from her mouth allowing his hand to linger on her cheek for the briefest of moments. He took her by the shoulders and led her out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her successfully locking out her chatter.

"Ok I guess I got him to agree with me." She stated as she shook her head trying to wipe the

shocked look off her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK CHAPTER 3 I GUESS YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY IM GUNNA BE POSTING 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT. I FEEL LIKE IM ON A ROLE! YA BABY! OK ANYWAYS LETS GET TOO THE STORY**

**OH BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS IF I HAVE TOO KEEP WRITING THAT IM GUNNA DIE**

Inuyasha stepped out of the bathtub and looked at himself in the mirror and mentally cringed at his reflection. It had been years since he saw what he had looked like. His eyes were dull and lifeless except for the anger that always seemed to linger there. His hair was back to its lustrous white color but still looked dead and heavy. The ears at the top of his head held little cuts of skin missing making them seem old and worn like an old hat worn one too many times. What surprised and sickened him the most was his skin, broken, bruised and scared he looked like the real slave he was. A pitiful half-breed only useful for sex and a punching bag. 'Worthless' he growled to himself as he looked away from the mirror and pulled on the pants he was given.

He turned off the bathroom light and opened the door and paused at the sight of the room that was supposed to be his .'My own room? My own bed? Mine?' he kept repeating this in his head still in shock that he was given such a pleasure of having his own room.

He walked over towards the bed and went to touch the blanket but jerked his hand back like it would bite him.' Is it a trick?' he mentally asked. Shaking his head he decided that he had smelt no deceit coming off of her. He set his hand down on the satin blanket and stroked it like you would a cat.' It's so soft. I've never felt anything like this before.'

Deciding he had lingered long enough in _his_ room. He walked out the door and towards the stairs taking his time enjoying the feel of the carpet on his freshly cleaned feet. He would wince slightly when the cuts rubbed the wrong way against the soft fabric but ignored it.

When he finally came to the bottom of the steps he paused and lifted his nose into the air like a dog would at the scent of something pleasing to their nose. He followed the delicious smell and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome stood at the stove stirring a pot of ramen when she felt like she was being watched she turned around and screamed."AH! Oh my god! Inuyasha! Don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" she yelled at him as her hand rested against her chest.

Inuyasha's ears plastered themselves to his head at the load scream. He hated when people screamed.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked him concern filling her voice" Oh!" she exclaimed quietly "I'm sorry I forgot about your hearing. Demons have sensitive hearing right?"

Inuyasha shook his head in a yes motion indicating she was correct.

"Ok new rule number one no more yelling in the house." She stated as she waived her stirring spoon in the air and her other hand on her hip.

Inuyasha watched his new master act like a dolt. He allowed a smirk of amusement to cross his features before he wiped it away.

Kagome watched as a look crossed his face and then disappeared a second later but she decided to ignore it." I made you something to eat." She told him as she set the bowl on the table." Come sit..INUYAHSA!" she yelled as she saw him fall to his knees and start clawing at the collar around his neck scratching his skin in the process.

Kagome ran to his side and laid her hands on his back and began stroking his hair." What is it? What's wrong? Oh my god what did I do?" she half yelled trying not to be too loud.

'Make it stop!Please I didn't do anything! Call it off! Call it off!' he mentally begged.

" Inuyasha please what do I do?" she pleaded with him.

"….call it OFF!" he screamed out loud as the collar pulsed causing him to be unable to hold back his scream.

"Call it off? What? I don't know how!" she cried to him tears begging to slide down her face.

"…..SSSIT!" his voice finally said in a raspy painful tone.

"Sit? What does.." she paused in her sentence when she saw the collar die and Inuyasha fall to the ground clutching the collar like it was a life line. "Inuyasha?" she asked as she reached for him touching his shoulder. He jerked his shoulder away from her like she was a leaper. Kagome snatched her hand back to her chest tears welled up in her eyes. "Inuyasha..I..I..I didn't know. Please I'm sorry. I won't ever say that word again."

Kagome decided to get down to his level and crawled up in front of his face and lay down next to him." Inuyasha? Inuyasha look at me. Please?" she begged him. When he didn't look she took her hand and laid it under his chin using her index finger she made him look at her. "Open your eyes." She commanded him.

Kagome had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat when he opened his eyes. Gold eyes that held the look of betrayal looked up into tear filled ones." I didn't mean it. I didn't know." She ended her sentence and waited for him to respond.

Inuyasha stared at tear filled eyes.' She's crying? Why would she cry for me?' Inuyasha raised his hand from around his throat and took his hand and brushed the tears from her face and looked back at his hand.' She really is crying…' he looked back up at her with the question lingering on his face 'why?'

A smile spread across Kagome's face when she realized what he was asking, "have you never had someone cry for you?" she kept her tone as calm as possible and watched as he shook his head no.

"Well Inuyasha I am crying because I just hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you. Seeing you hurting hurts me too." She told him as she sat up on the kitchen floor pulling him with her by his hands. "I'm not hungry anymore. Are you?" he shook his head no "I didn't think you would be come on lets go into the living room." She said gently as she kept a hold on his hands and pulled him too his feet.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch and watched as his master turned away from him and bolted up the stairs. He stared at where she was confused as to why she suddenly ran. He wasn't able to get far in his thoughts when she was suddenly standing in front of him.

"This is going to sound weird. But can I brush your hair?" she asked as a blush spread to her cheeks.

Confused at her request he lifted a brow as if to ask why.

"Um well it's all tangled and I want to try and get the knots out can i?" she pleaded as she clapped her hands together and proceeded to beg.

'What the hell is with this woman?' he asked himself. He sighed and shook his head yes and immediately regretted it when she squealed and jumped behind him.

"Ok here I go." She smiled out and began the long task of brushing the tangled mess of hair.

Kagome took her time brushing his hair not wanting to hurt him. She used her tiny fingers to pry out the knots as gently as she could. About an hour into it she suddenly heard a sound like a cat purring. She kept up her ministrations with the brush and peered over Inuyasha's shoulder to look at his face. She had to hold back a giggle. Inuyasha had such a peaceful face on he looked like he had never been a slave. 'I didn't know dog demons purr…it's kind of cute.' Kagome decided against bringing it to his attention.

She was almost done brushing his hair when the doorbell suddenly rang causing both to almost jump out of their skin.

"Oh I guess I'll get that." She said as she stood up from behind Inuyasha and ran to the door. She yanked the door open and immediately wished she never would have. She looked back over her shoulder at Inuyasha who still sat on the couch with a regret filled look.

"Well cousin aren't you going to invite me in?" asked a long drawn out voice.

"Yes, uh please won't you come in….Kikyo."


	4. Chapter 4

**CAUTION! INUYASHA BEATINGS IN THIS CHAPTER! IM SORRY IY HURT ME TO WRITE IT EVEN MORE THEN IT DOES FOR YOU TO READ IT! FORGIVE ME!**

**DISCLAMER: SAME AS THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS IM DONE REPETING IT!**

Inuyasha stood up from his position on the couch and walked over to his new master and proceded to stand next to her with his head held low and his bangs covering his eyes.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and silently started to curse,' why! Does she have to stop by now! Son of a bitch! I cant let her near Inuyasha!' she closed the door behind her guest and followed her into the livingroom Inuyasha on her tail.

"what brings you to my home Kikyo?" kagome asked in the kindest voice she could muster up.

"our mother called me and asked me to come over to inspect your new slave. She wants me to make sure he is well trained and not a threat to her little kagome." Kikyo said with a grin on her face as she looked behind kagomes back at the hanyou behind her. " I see he is a pleasure slave. How unlike you sister." She laughed out

"well you don't have to '_inspect_' him. He is very obedient and he will not harm me. I trust him…" 'SHIT! Wyhd I say that!' Kagome immediately started to panic.

Inuyasha listened intently to the conversation before him,'inspect me? What the hell! There aint no way….'inuyashas thoughts were interrupted when the smell of panic suddenly reached his nose. He looked up from staring at the carpet to the back of kagomes head,'what is she so scared about?'he asked himself but his questioned was immediately answered when the room suddenly held started to reek of anger.

SLAP! The sound of a hand meeting a cheek echoed throughout the room. Inuyasha immediately jumped into action and grab Kikyo by the throat and silently snarled at her.

"INUYASHA! No! let her go!"kagome yelled as she grabbed at Inuyasha hand.

"he wont listen to you now dear sister he is protecting his master….what is the command?"Kikyo demanded to kagome in a slightly tight voice.

Every muscle in kagomes body suddenly stopped working,'command…no'

"kagome sister the command. Now or you will regret it when I am free from his grasp…say the command" Kikyo once again commanded kagome knowing the tumoil her younger sister felt at harming other beings. Kikyo severly enjoyed the torture she saw plasted all over kagomes face.'I know what will get her to change her mind about not telling me.' She laughed to herself evily.

"kagome? Do you remember what happened to Kouga?" she gasped out as Inuyasha tighted his grip.

Kagomes eyes suddenly met kikyos.'she wouldn't! not again!' but she new Kikyo would just from the look in her eyes.'im sorry inuyasha' "Sit."

Inuyashas grip immediately stopped when he fells to his knees once again scratching at the collar.' Stop! You bitch! You lied! Stop!' Inuyasha writhed in pain on the floor the pain never stopping.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and reached out to him about to call the command off," don't you dare realease him from that command. He needs to learn not to assault hi masters family. Kikyo told her.

"but Kikyo! Please he's in pain!"kagome cried out.

"no you will listen to me unles you want him to be like kouga. Leave now that I know the command I will inspect him." She demanded to kagome

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha and felt tears forming in her eyes. "im sorry" she hitched out as she turend and ran from the room up to her bedroom. She through hersle fonto her bed and began to cry hitericly.

"well, well, well. It seems my dear sister has attached herself to you hanyou. It's a hame she does that so easily. Sit." She called the command off and watched with a grin of pleasure as she saw him still cringing from the pain. " your not as strong as you look are you?" she asked him not expecting an answer.

"stand hanyou." She commaned and watched as he struggled to his feet his head held low. "very good, you listen well. Now I will do my inspection. You will not enjoy this but I will. Walk outside I don't wish to cause any damage to my sisters lovley home." She said as calmly as ever.

' this isn't happening! Why did she punish me! What did I do?' Inuyasha began walking outside when he heard the command of the woman known as Kikyo. 'this isn't going to be plesant…' he mused to himself.

"stop. Do not move and do not make a sound I do not need my sister to see this she will be mad enough when I leave." Kikyo cackled.

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at where he was he was standing in the middle of the yard behind the house, 'what does he not…' Inuyasha fell forwards as the force of a whip came crashing down on his back. He bit his lip causing blood to spill.

"stand hanyou. Stay on your feet. I must see if you are fit to be a slave of this family." She snapped at him a hint of pleasure in her voice.

Inuyasha stood up and braced himself for the next blow,'I knew it was to good to be true…' he let his sentence hang as the whip came slashing back down. The pain of his skin being forced apart nearly sent him to his knees again but he held his ground.

Kikyo smiled' he is resisting the pain. He is good.' She said to herself as she brought the whip down five more times on his back. Deciding it was enough she walked up to his back and surveyed the damage she had done, "well hanyou I must say that is impressive…but I am not done turn and face me."

Inuyasha held back the urge to vomit as the burning in his back increased when his sweat poured into the fresh wounds. When he heard her command he did as he was told and turned around only to have a pain of the whip slash him across the chest opening him up. He gritted his teeth in pain and braced him self for more.

20 minutes later Kikyo stopped her assault on the hanyou.' He is very resistant.'kikyo turned away from him and walked into the house." Come hanyou." She commanded from the door way.

Inuyasha took a breathe and then one step forward the pain from his wounds nearly caused him to collapse. 'keeping walking.' He commanded himself and continued his painful walk of shame. When he enterned the house he was told to wait at the end of the stairs.

Kikyo proceded to walk up the stairs into her sisters room. " I am done dear sister.i approve of the hanyou." She turned and walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Inuyasha. " enjoy her pity for soon you will be mine.." she let the sentence end as she walked out the door.

Kagome sat on her bed and waited till she heard the car leave her driveway she immediately shot up and raced down the stairs. She came to and ubrupt stop at the sight of Inuyasha. "oh god." Her words hitched in her throat. His chest was torn and bleeding, he had a couple of deep marks on his face and the floor was soaked in his blood. She reached out towards him only to have him flinch away from her.

"oh please Inuyasha… im so sorry…I didn't think she would go this far. I didn't want you to get hurt…im sorry." She cried out and reached for him again. "come on lets get you cleaned up." She said as she gripped his hand and led him to the kitchen. She pulled out a stool and told him to sit on it, and then disapeered.

A few minutes later she reamerged with a bucket of warm awater, peroxide, ointment and bandages. She walked up to inuyashas back and took the washcloth and dipped it into the water. " I really never meant for you to get hurt like this. And im sorry I used the command…i..i didn't have a choice…."she let her sentence die as she heard a hiss from Inuyasha when she started cleaning his wounds. She continued the procedure of cleaning his wounds. " this is going to burn." She opened the peroxide and poured it over a new cloth. She sucked in a breathe and dabbed his back with it. She immediately stopped when she heard him growl."shh! Inuyasha I know it hurts but you must be quite." She pleaded with him. His growl died down as he understood if he got any louder the damn collar would begin its work.

About an hour later his wounds were cleaned and bandaged. He had still yet to look at kagome and she couldn't bring herself to say anything more to him. They both headed into their own rooms for a much needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIRST I WOULD LIKE TOO APPOLIGIZE TO ALL MY READERS ABOUT BEING ABSENT FROM THIS STORY FOR SO LONG. MY COMPUTER WAS STOLEN WHICH ALSO MEANT SO WAS THE CHAPTERS I HAD WRITEN. I JUST NOW RECEIVED A NEW COMPUTER. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH MY SLOW UPDATES. I AM SRY FOR MAKING U ALL WAIT.**

Two weeks later

Kagome sat at her desk reading over all the books that had been published on enslavement of demons. She had become obsessed with trying to find a way to release Inuyasha from the torture of being a slave. He had ignored her and rarely ever looked at her unless she spoke to him. Kikyo had not stopped by again that of which she was grateful for. Deciding to give the reading a rest Kagome stood up and stretched her aching back. "Guess I better head downstairs." Sleep had become had to achieve she read almost every night and whenever she would drift off her nightmares would return. The whipping of Inuyasha and the memories of her dear friend Kouga.

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the living room only to stop and stare at the hanyu the sat on her couch. She sighed and mustered up her courage. "Inuyasha…we need to talk." Inuyasha' ear flicked in her direction but that was all the acknowledgement she received. Having enough of being ignored her patience reached its limit. "DAMINT INUYASHA! I'm tired of this bullshit! Look at me now!"

Inuyasha cringed when her yell reached his sensitive ears. He turned and looked at Kagome with a murderous glare.

"Don't look at me like that. I apologized a million times about letting Kikyo hurt u like that. I had no choice. If you will let me I will explain to you why I allowed her to harm you like that." Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"I was 16 and my sister had a slave once before his name was Kouga. And he was my best friend. If not more. I had done the one thing that was looked down upon in both human and demon societies…I fell in love with him."

Inuyashas head snapped in her direction and he stared at him with wide eyes.' She fell in love with a demon?'

Kagome looked up into his eyes and saw the question lingering in them. "Yes I fell in love. He was the most beautiful wolf demon I had ever seen and he was kind with a little bit of a perverted side it was actually kind of cute." She giggled out with a smile." We had become a couple we would sneak around at night when everyone was sleeping and just enjoy each other's company. Kouga had once told me that I made him forget he was a slave. He couldn't talk of course but we had a notebook he would write in. I had taught him how to read and write so we could talk without him being harmed. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. He would call me his Omoi, or heart. Then one night our relationship progressed… we. We…um made love." Kagome stopped her speech and looked up at Inuyasha expecting to see disgust in his eyes. But all she saw was wonder.

'She made love to a demon? What kind of person is she? Is she really that kind?' Inuyasha sat and stared at Kagome in awe.' Can someone truly love one of us?' he asked himself.

Kagome smiled at him and took a deep breath preparing to finish her story." I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved Kouga. But I did and he loved me just as much. We hide our relationship for almost two years until my body betrayed us. I became pregnant. "Inuyasha sucked in a breath of disbelief, 'a hanyu. She got pregnant?'

"Calm down Inuyasha let me finish please." Inuyasha nodded yes and proceeded to calm himself. "We were scared I knew as soon as I had our child it would be taken away and raised to be someone's slave. And I couldn't allow that. I told Kouga I wanted to run away with him to start are family where no one would find us. But he was scared. Scared he could never raise a child scared he could never tell me how he felt... so he ran. I couldn't blame him he had been a slave all his life sense the day he was born and I was the only person to love him. So I waited for three months I waited for his return and he finally came back. By then I was showing he snuck into my room and awoke me…by saying my name. He had somehow removed his collar. And was free."

Inuyasha jolted up from his seat on the couch and backed away from her with a look of disbelief. 'She's lying. No one's ever removed a collar!' he growled a low threating growl at her, 'don't lie to me.'

"I promise you I'm not lying Inuyasha. Would you like to see proof?" Kagome stood up not waiting for him to respond and walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a book. She returned to the couch and sat down next to Inuyasha. "I had to hide this picture or else Kikyo and mother would have taken it from me. This is me, that's Kouga and this; this is our little girl Furi." Kagome stopped talking for a moment when a sob got caught in her throat.

Inuyasha looked at the picture of the little forbidden group, a human a demon and a hanyu. He inspected the picture and found that the demon called Kouga had no collar on, 'how? How did he do it?' Inuyasha raised his eyes to meet Kagome's and pointed to the collar less neck as if to ask how he did it.

"I'm not sure how he removed it he refused to tell me all he would tell me is that it was worth it. This picture was taken a week after Furi was born. I begged him to take Furi and leave me to live a free life but he refused. Eventually after hiding in the woods behind the house he was caught. And found guilty of rape and deifying his master. He was questioned for months on how he removed the collar but he never said a word. A year after Furi was born he was killed by Kikyo. The slave trainers then came to the house for Furi but I was a step ahead of them. Even though she was only a year old she was the size of a five year old and just as smart. I took her into the mountains and left her there with a pack of wolves Kouga had befriended. I'm 24 now I left her when I was 22. Two years two long years my daughter has been in the mountains a free demon. If I would have stopped Kikyo from beating you what happened to Kouga would have happened to you." By the time Kagome was finished with her story she was in tears.

Inuyasha sat stunned at what Kagome had told him, 'she really does care. She told the truth.' He reached out towards Kagome and pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back while rocking her. 'I'm sorry Kagome. I wish I could help you. Please forgive me for ignoring you.' Knowing she couldn't hear what he was thinking he grabbed her chin and made her look at him when her eyes were connected with his he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT SWEETNESS...I FORGOT TO SAY IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OTHER THEN MY SWEET FURI…KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL MY FANTABULOUS READERS!**

The next day Inuyasha sat outside under a large tree thinking about what Kagome had told him about her past with demons. How could someone go through having their lover killed and having to give up on raising her own child? How can she still be so strong? How did he get that collar off? Where did he go? 'Ow my head is starting to hurt.' Deciding to stop his musings before his head exploded with so many unanswered questions he headed back towards the house.

As Inuyasha stepped into the front door he heard Kagome yell his name. Inuyasha! Get ready we have to go to the store!" he froze in mid step to every demon that was bad. Not only were they beat in public half the time but they were made to feel even more worthless then they already felt. Talked down to and sometimes even had soiled food thrown at them. Going into town was never a good thing.

Kagome came down the stairs and froze at the look on Inuyasha face, fear. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" she asked as she laid her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him out of his daze." What's wrong?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze when Kagome asked what was wrong. Unable to speak and unable to write he grabbed the money from her hands and walked into the kitchen.

"HEY! Inuyasha give me my money we need that!" she yelled quietly at him. She watched as Inuyasha pull some milk and food out of the fridge and laid the money on that table he turned and grabbed a bag and stuffed the items in the bag. He picked up the money and placed it in her hand waived by and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. "Ok? Shopping?" she asked herself.

Inuyashas head popped back around the corner and shook up and down vigorously. Then he pointed to himself and shook his head no picked up an apple out of the shopping bag pointed to himself again then outside and through the apple at himself. Then quirked up an eyebrow as if asking Kagome,' get it yet?'

Kagome stared a second at him and then gave nod. "You think people will through things at you and beat you because you are a slave right?" she asked him as she took the bag and put all the items back into the fridge. "Well you don't have to worry about that because I will not allow it. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again I promise." She turned and walked towards Inuyasha grabbed his hand and walked him out the door.

Inuyasha stared down at theirs joint ands as they walked down the street. He could feel the disapproving glares they were receiving for Kagome holding a slaves hand a pleasure slave at that. He tried to take his hand from hers but she only tightened her grip. "Inuyasha don't try and protect me from the glares I know they are looking I have been seen with a slaves child inside my womb I am used to these looks the disapproving shakes of the head. Don't let them get to you ignore them its only us here."

Inuyasha was once again shocked by her braveness. Looking back at their joined hands he gripped her tighter and raised his head and stared ahead of himself instead of down.

Kagome took a deep breath as they neared the shopping center." Well here it goes." She took a step inside and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well we are here Inuyasha let's get our shopping done and head home.

They were almost done with their shopping when all hell broke loose.

"Why hello there Kagome."

Kagome stopped walking and looked up to the man standing in front of her and jumped back into Inuyashas arms. This in turn caused Inuyasha to jump into protection mode. A low growl erupted from his throat vibrating his chest that Kagome was pressed into. Kagome spun around to look at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha no be quiet I don't want you hurt right now." He looked down when the concern reached his ears and stopped his growl but didn't stop looking murderous.

"Um...Hello Hojo. How uh have you been lately?" kagome asked with nervousness in her voice. Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms that stunk of fear. He tightened his grip on her to try and convey reassurance that he was here to protect her.

"I'm doing great Kagome just got in a new batch of slaves this week a bunch of hanyus. And I see you got yourself a nice new play toy. A pleasure salve how unlike you. So how is he in the sack given him a work out yet?" Hojo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Um well I um..." Kagome was cut off by Hojo laughing.

"Ha you haven't had a go yet have you. Want me break him in?" Hojo asked her ask he walked around Inuyasha and proceeded to grab his butt. Inuyasha became stiff as a board when Hojo hand grabbed him.

'Oh how I wish I could kill you!' he growled in his head.

Kagome felt Inuyasha tense and knew Hojo had touched him in a way she knew Inuyasha didn't like. Her anger sparked. She wasn't going to break another promise to him. Not again. She jerked herself out of Inuyasha grip and swung behind him and slapped Hojo clean across the face. "You will NOT touch him. Keep your hands off of him. He is not to be used like that do you understand me?" she yelled in his face.

Hojo stood stunned a red hand print stood out on his cheek." Did you just strike me? You dare lay your filthy whore hands on me!" he screamed in her face as he raised his hand to strike her. And that is where Inuyasha lost control.

A terrorizing growl ripped from his mouth as he moved so fast no one saw him move. He grabbed Hojos hand and growled once again," do not touch what is mine." He stated in a calm yet frightening tone. "Leave before I kill you." He pushed Hojo away from Kagome so hard he flew into a store window shattering it.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a look that could not be described. "In...Inuyasha?" she said in a shaky tone, "are you ok?" she gasped when he turned back towards her with red eyes." Oh shit we got to go!" she half yelled half whispered to herself. She grabbed Inuyashas hand and drug him from the shopping center.

Back at home

"Oh my god I can't believe that happened!" she yelled as she paced the living room floor. "I can't believe it. He just... no he didn't... did you just?" she looked at Inuyasha who had not moved from his place on the couch. He quirked an eyebrow up at her and silently asked.' Are you going crazy?'

"I am not going crazy. Don't look at me like that you just. Oh my god you did not. I can't believe it…wait. You spoke. Inuyasha YOU SPOKE!" she yelled as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "do it again! Say something anything!"

"Are you mad I didn't sa…." Inuyasha stopped what he thought he was thinking.' Did I?' "did I speak?"

"oh Inuyasha you did you spoke! I don't know how but you did!" she blurted out in joy.

Inuyasha didn't move he just sat there not even thinking. Then the next thing Kagome new she was being picked up and spun around in circles." I can talk Kagome I can talk! No pain! Wait.." he stopped his spinning and set Kagome down. "say the command." He told her with a serious face.

Kagome stared at him like he had gone mad," I cant..but I promised not to say it ever again. I can't what if it still works? I can't hurt you again Inuyasha." She said as she hung her head down in sham.

"Kagome it would hurt me worse if you didn't say the command. I need to know if I'm free." He said to her as her lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "please?"

Kagome sighed a sigh of defeat, "fine…sit." Kagome involuntary flinched.

"Kagome..I'm free. No pain." He smiled a smile he hadn't knew he could. And repeated his earlier action of spinning Kagome around in circles.

Laughter filled the house both from Kagome and Inuyasha.


End file.
